Another Lonely Night
by BonnyAngel
Summary: Well, looked like the night might take an interesting turn after all. McCoy/OFC


Unfortunately I do not own Star Trek in any of its many wonderful forms and am not getting a dime for this story.

Depending on interest I might add on to this in the future. Enjoy!

---

Kirk couldn't help rubbing his hands together as he and his two companions stepped into the noisy bar on the Trill home world, "Ah, this is what I am talking about!"

"I believe I have been deceived." Spock spoke dryly.

Bones couldn't help the exasperated look that passed over his face, "Jim, you told me he agreed to come."

"He did! And this is going to be great! I've heard that Trill women are very…open." He grinned lecherously.

"Though it pains me to agree with the Captain – I did agree to accompany you both on this excursion." Spock eyed the two humans with the Vulcan version of a grimace, "I should have recalled that the Captain has a penchant for gross liberties with the interpretation of a situation."

Bones rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Jim, we have talked about this. You need to stop tricking Spock into going out with you...us."

He watched Spock's eyebrow quirk and Jim glance at him with a mischievous grin, "Aw, come on Bones – we will make a party animal out of him yet."

Bones couldn't help a surprise blink at the statement. He also couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he spotted Uhura step into the bar.

"I think that is an unlikely outcome regardless of the number of outings we are on together Captain."

Kirk looked poised to argue when a slim arm slithered around Spock's waste and Uhura appeared behind her boyfriend…glaring at him. "Well, Uhura…how nice of you to…join us?"

She smiled sharply, "Hmm, too bad you _forgot_ to _mention_ it…Captain."

"Erm, well – here you are so no harm!" He hedged and glanced around desperately for help.

"I was under the impression that this outing was of a more sedate nature – therefore I saw no harm in inviting Uhura, Chekov, Scot and Sulu to join us." As he spoke, the three popped in looking entirely too cheerful.

Kirk's shoulders slumped and Bones was suddenly in a much better mood – he hated it when Jim's insane need for attention got them both into bar brawls. He inevitably had to patch everyone up. He glanced around the bar quickly – not seeing anyone of real interest. He only knew one Trill anyway and was pretty sure she was off-world. _Ah well, another lonely night on leave._ It really shouldn't bother him that Jim always seemed to take someone home, but it did.

Chekov's heavily accented English interrupted his thoughts, "Come Sir! Uhura found us a quiet table."

---

Two hours later they were all on their way to an exceptional drunk. Well – maybe not Spock, but you could never really tell with those green-blooded hobgoblins. Bones snickered at his internal joke.

Chekov looked sleepy, occasionally sliding down in his chair before righting himself clumsily. It wouldn't surprise Bones to learn that this was the first time the boy had imbibed. He wasn't old enough on most Federation planets but Trill was more liberal with their drinking laws.

Uhura looked ready to crawl into Spock's lap, but was nobly restraining herself. He secretly wished she would try it – he would love to see how the Vulcan dealt with the drunken woman. Though, Spock's eyes held something rather hungry when he looked down at the woman currently caressing his hand with her fingertips…well, he wasn't even going to think about _that_. McCoy shuddered, wanting the images floating through his inebriated mind to just stop.

Sulu, Scotty and Jim were currently trying to out drink each other. Though Jim would occasionally pause to give the Trill woman in his lap that look Bones was sure he practiced in the mirror.

Bones sighed and downed the remainder of his drink, signaling for another. He had to hand it to these Trill – they kept you well supplied for a night of getting sloppy drunk and dragging your sorry ass back to your ship - alone.

"Leonard McCoy. It's been too long." He started at the sound of the voice and spun in his chair quickly. His world spun pleasantly and he had to blink several times to clear his blurry vision. Sparkling hazel eyes, dark blonde hair, olive skin that complemented the dark brown spots on either side of her face and a wide grin greeted him. Damn the woman got better looking every time he saw her.

He swallowed once and prayed he didn't stutter, "Emony – damn. Didn't realize you were on the planet."

She hugged him tightly for a moment and stepped back, "Likewise Leonard. It is good to see you!"

He opened his mouth to reply when he realized that everyone at the table behind him were quiet. He glanced over his shoulder to see them all staring at him with varying degrees of amusement and curiosity.

He cleared his throat, "Ah, Emony. These are my crewmates. Kirk, Spock, Uhura, Chekov, Scotty and Sulu. Everyone – this is Emony Dax. We met each other back when I was still at Ole Miss."

She smiled and nodded at each in turn. Bones noticed Kirk's appreciative look at the Trill woman and quickly turned back to her and leaned slightly closer hoping he didn't fall flat on his face in the process, "Can I buy you a drink?"

She gave him a speculative look for several seconds, "How is your wife?" She asked pointedly.

"Took the whole damn planet in the divorce! Left him with nothin' but his bones!" Kirk's impression of their first meeting earned him a glare from McCoy, a disapproving stare from Spock, a smack from Uhura, a quiet chuckle from Scotty and confused glances from both Chekov and Sulu.

She was giving Kirk a less than impressed look when she said, "Come on Leonard – drinks on me." And promptly dragged him away from his colleagues.

Well, looked like the night might turn out to be interesting after all.


End file.
